


As much as we're allowed

by tommyplushy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Smut, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Truth or Dare, gay people smh, might get heavier idk, my first fic LO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyplushy/pseuds/tommyplushy
Summary: uhhh stupid dumb sleepover thingy minor smut i guess lotz of polyamory LOL this iz all 4 u ty u better luv it
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 43





	1. chapper 1 🙀

**Author's Note:**

> um i think this is supposed 2 go on the top of the chapter i dont know

Parties, unexpectedly, were not a normal occurrence for Class 78. Everybody always had conflicting schedules, or the Ultimate Moral Compass would shut down all plans upon hearing about them, reminding and scolding the class about the rules that state **_‘Parties or other unplanned school events are to be held outside of Hope’s Peak property.’_ ** Until everybody decided the fun wasn’t worth Ishimaru’s rambling. Tonight, however, the class was determined to hold a mass slumber party, consequences be damned. 

Celestia Ludenburg had been the one to send out lovely invitations. Kyoko Kirigiri had convinced the principal, her very own father, to let it slide, if only the once. Only three students from the class were prohibited from the glorified sleepover: Toko Fukawa, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Junko Enoshima. The class buzzed with excitement throughout the school day, whispering amongst each other about the afterschool event. They, of course, withheld all information about the party to the few exiled students. Toko Fukawa was a generally uncomfortable person to be around, a constant bad mood seemed to fill her with contempt that simply wouldn’t do at an event that was supposed to be lighthearted. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the aforementioned Moral Compass who would most definitely disapprove of the party games Miss Ludenburg had in plan. Junko Enoshima was an enigma. A chaotic being who surely would find any way to crash and ruin the party in the name of her beloved “despair”, whatever that meant.

The bell soon rang, and with it, cheers of relief and expectancy. The weekend (and party!) was finally here! Class 1 scrambled to their respective dorms to pack an overnight bag as instructed in Celestia’s informative letter. The host’s “dorm” (it was more comparable to a townhouse) was large enough for every invited classmate to sleep over at, so there were really no worries to be held about the party. Soon enough, students began to fill the townhouse. Kyoko, Celestia’s girlfriend, was the first over. Next was Mukuro Ikusaba and _her_ girlfriend, Sayaka Maizono. Makoto Naegi and his “friend”, the esteemed Byakuya Togami (who everybody was surprised to see. It seemed Naegi had asked him to join, and he begrudgingly did.) Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, Sakura Oogami, Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Hifumi Yamada. It was an odd variety of students, but, hey! Would you really expect normality from a class of Ultimates? 

Things were getting boring quickly. Celestia sighed as if announcing a game she, too, would be gladly participating in, was hard work. “Ahem? We will be playing one of the party games listed on your invitations! Gather in the living commons and take your seats in a circled formation.” She instructed the class in a rather lovely French accent. Even though her classmates knew sit was fake, it made her feel better to use it anyways. She much preferred it to her boring English accent. 

After a vote, the class decided on a few rounds of Truth or Dare. Perhaps it was cliché, but who can blame a bunch of extraordinary kids to want to be a little normal for a bit? Maizono, ever the extrovert, spoke up and volunteered to ask first. She, of course, chose her girlfriend. “Muku! Truth or dare, my love?” Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student, stifled a smile and chose dare. “Your dare is to give me a kiss!” the blue haired girl giggled and held out her arms, making grabby hands at Ikusaba. The soldier rolled her eyes and held Maizono’s face in her hands before kissing her softly. Hoots and whistles filled the room. Leave it up to the boys to make such a big deal out of such a small gesture. Mukuro sat back in her spot next to her best friend, Makoto, and, obviously, her girlfriend. 

The soldier looked around the circle of her classmates before narrowing her eyes at Miss Kirigiri. “Kyoko.” She said, voice flat, “Truth or dare?” Kyoko cocked up an eyebrow. She, as the Ultimate Detective, had to cipher the safest way to play this. Since Mukuro had chosen dare, she was obviously expected to follow as to not seem cowardly. However, there was a high chance of Ikusaba using this to somehow embaress her. The lavender haired girl and the soldier had a friendly rivalry. It wasn’t malicious or anything, quite the opposite, it was fun for the both of them. “Truth.” Kyoko let a small smirk tug at her lips triumphantly. Mukuro seemed to contemplate things for a second before a playful look shined in her eyes. “Is your and Celestia’s relationship _really_ all that monogamous?” She asked, arms crossing her chest. Kirigiri tried to match the raven girl’s energy, but was obviously put off by the question. All eyes were on her, including Celestia’s. The detective looked at her partner for some semblance of help, but the gambler was curious as to what Kyoko thought about their relationship. “There is… A possibility that it is… Not completely? Monogamous.” She looked up at Ludenburg, pleasantly surprised with a strangely pleased expression on the other’s face. Mukuro nodded, looking satisfied with her answer. 

Kyoko immediately chose to single out Makoto, her best friend. “Naegi?” He perked up, “Truth or dare?” He answered immediately, “Truth!” He wasn’t scared of a dare or anything, he was just… Sort of… Well, scared. Kyoko smiled fondly. “Now, now, tell me the truth. You’re going out with Togami, aren’t you?” She accused. It was no secret, but they had yet to officially announce their relationship. The small boy turned red almost immediately. He looked to Byakuya, who’s expression was indifferent. He didn’t _seem_ to have a problem with it, right? He scratched his cheek, a nervous habit, before sighing. “Yeah? I mean, we would’ve told you guys sooner, but ‘Kuya was kinda shy about i-“ “I was not shy. Simply cautious.” Togami interrupted. “Uh-huh?” Makoto smiled and pushed his boyfriend with his shoulder. “Suuure.” The sarcasm got the point clear across. The heir rolled his eyes and grabbed his partner’s hand, holding it without reserve now that their relationship was no secret. 

Makoto chose Asahina (she chose truth and had to confess her favorite person in the room), Asahina chose Sakura, who in turn chose Hifumi, and it went Chihiro, Mondo, Leon, Togami, Celestia, and finally back to Sayaka. The most scandalous things got (much to most students unsatisfaction) was the dare for Ludenburg to kiss Maizono. Seemed the pop star was an unlucky target for smooches. After a few more rounds, it was evident the class was getting bored. 


	2. The NaeGami Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 7 min. in heaven naegami chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol um celesgiri iz next and itll be more fluff and like. talking things out more than anything??

7 Minutes in Heaven was the next party game. It was a large jump from something mellow to something a lot more, well, suggestive. There was friendly chatter about the previous game amongst the students until Kyoko decided it was time. They settled on spinning a bottle to choose the lucky pair. The couples in the class sat across from each other to heighten their chances of being chosen by the bottle of fate. Kirigiri, who was in charge of this game, decided to pick on Makoto yet again. He grabbed the bottle and spun it weakly. His luck must have come in clutch, because it landed on his beloved Byakuya. The class made fun of the pair as they were shoved into a comfortable closet. It was more spacious than one would think, but with Togami in the room with him, it felt like they were mere inches apart. Oh, maybe they were mere inches apart. 

Naegi blinked and stared at his partner’s chest. It was suffocatingly silent. The brunette was about to break the silence, but the heir spoke before he got a chance to. “That was a bold move you made out there.” He mumbled, “You didn’t ask permission, Makoto.” The blonde drawled out the shorter boy’s name, forcing a shiver down the latter’s spine. “Y-Yeah, I guess I didn’t. M’ sorry, ‘Kuya.” He mustered up the courage to glance up at his lover. There was something almost indistinguishable glimmering in those icy blue eyes. Makoto didn’t have time to ponder it for much longer when he found himself stepping backwards as to avoid his tall boyfriend trampling him with his advances. His back hit the wall and he nervously licked his lips before locking eyes with Byakuya. “Well, what’s been done has been done and it seems that since we’re stuck in a predicament such as this, we might as well take advantage of it and give you a chance to redeem yourself, hm?” An amused smirk was shamelessly plastered all over the Togami heir’s face as he placed two fingers under Naegi’s chin and tilted his head up further. The two boy’s faces were centimeters away from each other. The lucky student was a bright red. He always did blush easily. It was especially satisfying to tease him in public and watch him squirm, face pink. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. The brunette, surprisingly, was the one to initiate the kiss, pushing himself up onto his tip-toes to reach his lover’s lips. Togami smiled into the kiss, satisfied with the results. Grabbing Naegi’s arms, Togami used the wall to his advantage, pressing the brunette ever closer to him. He pressed a knee in between the shorter’s legs, a whimper falling from the latter’s mouth. The heir held both of Makoto’s wrists above his head with one hand, holding his face. He leaned back for a quick breath of air, looking the latter up and down, reveling in the flush spread across his face. He decided to let the poor boy breathe, leaning down, instead, to mouth at his neck. Naegi moaned, right before jolting- Not only because of the rough bite Togami adorned right under and behind his ear, but also because the closet door’s handle jiggled. 

“Hey! Your time’s up!” It sounded like Leon? “Leon, c’mon, they could be... y’know...” And that voice was Chihiro’s. Everyone went silent, listening to hear if the two were, in fact, having sex. Both boys shot up almost immediately, fixing each other’s clothes and posing themselves as if they’d just been talking the entire time. Kyoko, blessed be her soul, ended up being the one brave enough to open the door. Her eyes stared straight through Makoto and he smiled shyly, raising a hand to awkwardly wave at her. Her acute observatory skills left nothing unnoticed. The corners of her lips twitched up, and it was apparent she was trying to cover for the two. She held the door open and half bowed, half mocking Togami. He scoffed, walking out after Makoto. They all took their seats again, and even though Kyoko hadn't said anything, the light blush that bloomed on Byakuya's cheeks and Makoto's still red face told everyone everything they needed to know. After a short debate, the students voted Celeste to roll next. She smiled, looked her dear Kyoko in the eyes, took her gambling bet, and spun the bottle.


End file.
